Empty Victory
by impression
Summary: And I try my hand at writing Voldie fics. ^_^ Kinda violent, kinda angsty, lotta character death, but it's all in good fun (and death), and Draco doesn't die ^_^


Empty Victory  
by Minako  
  
Well, some time has passed, but, believe it or not, Harry Potter still  
does not belong to me, and is still in the possession of the  
ever-amazing JK Rowling. I don't own it, guys.  
  
This is from Voldie's POV, and that's all I have to say about that  
(wow, no slash warning, I feel so wrong). A lot of character death, I  
suppose I should make sure you know that. Yes. I'll shut up now.  
  
Usual thanks go out to the people who've reviewed my stuff, but there's  
no one new since the last time I thanked you :( but I still love you  
all dearly!! You're wonderful, the reason I haven't given up yet (and  
no one reviews ever again because they think I'll give up... mou.)  
  
------  
  
Never did I think this day would come. Never did I truly think  
I could win. Never did I think it would come down to this.   
  
I am responsible for more deaths than anyone else in this  
world, and yet, I find myself hesitating before taking this particular  
life. I killed Lily and James Potter years ago without so much as  
flinching. I killed their son and his friends with a smile on my face  
seventeen years later. I killed my allies and enemies alike, and I  
loved it.  
  
I killed Albus Dumbledore. Stupid Muggle-lover. He was never  
quite right in the head. Always saying things that made no sense. I  
feared him, oh yes, I feared him. His death is one of my greatest  
achievements, right up there with killing the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Yes, young Harry Potter who thwarted me time and time again.  
Young Harry Potter who was almost my downfall more than once. Young  
Harry Potter who died at my feet at the age of seventeen. Tragic,  
really. He could have been great, powerful. We were so alike, yet so  
different. Had I followed a different path, I could have been him, and  
had he followed a different path, he could have been me.   
  
I defeated all those who I saw as threats, and challenged the  
survivors to stand up to me. Some did, foolish lot, throwing their  
lives away like that. Some attacked me out of vengeance, some out of a  
sense of justice, and some just because they were stupid. I killed  
Sirius Black and the werewolf. I wish Sirius *had* been on my side,  
instead of that fool Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had ambition, Sirius had  
strength, Sirius had bravery, Pettigrew was a spineless coward. No  
matter, the past can't be changed.  
  
Once the war was won, my all-consuming goal was to rid the  
world of the Muggles and all in relation. Squibs, Mudbloods, even those  
who were half and half. I was on a rampage, killing just because I  
could, just to ensure that no one in their right mind would challenge  
me, and even those not in their right mind would think twice before  
daring.   
  
My group of Death Eaters grows everyday, but I have not  
forgotten those who were loyal to me, and those who weren't. Severus  
Snape, my little traitor. His death was something a lot of people would  
have considered noble, but they weren't there, they didn't see him beg  
for mercy. True, he told me nothing useful, and no matter how I tried,  
he wouldn't tell me where to find the Boy Who Lived, but he still  
begged. Can you imagine it? Severus Snape, the picture of eloquence,  
second only to Lucius Malfoy, on his knees, a bloody mess, begging me  
for mercy. I cherish the memory.  
  
I suppose you could consider things now peaceful. There is no  
war, and I've already rid myself of all the mixed filth I could find,  
though I'm sure more will be found. I burned Muggle cities, and smiled  
as the heat scorched my skin, I felt their blood on my hands, warm and  
fresh. I watched the life slowly seep out of them, the strongest  
spirits beaten into submission, only to be brutally slaughtered. These  
things are uncommon now. Britain is mine. I know my followers think I  
should go on to bigger things, but taking over the world is too cliché.  
I'm happy with my accomplishments. I have made a place where purebloods  
aren't plagued by the mixed, and that is what I set out to do.  
  
I killed Lucius Malfoy because of his mistake. I made him my  
example to all of my followers that forgiveness does not come easily.  
He said he was my follower, yet when the time came at the Quidditch  
Cup, all those years ago, he turned away from me. His death is a  
reminder to all that once you've joined me, you're mine forever, and to  
turn away is to sign your own death warrant. I think they all  
understand.  
  
I can't help but frown though, amongst my followers and my  
purebloods. Amongst my new generation of Death Eaters. I can't help but  
feel like a fraud, like I am deceiving those who have sworn loyalty to  
me. Deception is also a crime to be paid for with one's life, just look  
at what happened to Severus. That is why I am here, with a goblet of  
poison in my right hand, waiting to be drunk by the right person.  
  
After all, my father was a Muggle.  
  
-------  
  
Wow, that was morbid. Could've been worse though, it was before, but I  
changed it around. Yeah, I wrote this 'cause I was bored of writing  
lovey-dovey junk (or angsty lovey-dovey junk) so I decided to write  
something that involved nothing of the sort. Gods, I should stick to  
the romantic stuff, I'm morbid without it (I'm also morbid with it, but  
that's not the point.) I killed everyone! Well, not everyone. Note  
Draco didn't die ^_^  
Hehe, two fics in a day, can you tell it's March Break?  
C&C are welcome. Kind crits are ok, but flames make me cry. 


End file.
